The League of Freedom
by Thomas Holmes II
Summary: With the Empire still posing a threat, 8 heroes and their allies will come together as one mighty force for good! Cover image by Mixedfan8643


The League of Freedom

**I'm giving you this story to give you a taste of what's to come in future stories. Hope you enjoy!**

**I own none of the characters here except myself.**

* * *

On Yavin IV, atop a huge temple that towered over the vast jungle that covered the moon, a young Human stood gazing at the sky, dotted with stars and dominated by the gas giant Yavin that the moon orbited.

Luke Skywalker, the son of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala, promising Jedi Knight and hero of the Rebel Alliance, was thinking. He had met and forged powerful alliances with various heroes during his fight with the Galactic Empire. Even though the Emperor was now dead and his father redeemed, he still knew the Empire would never go down without a fight. What was more, they had new and powerful allies.

To bring an end to the war, Luke had decided it was time to bring these heroes, all of whom came from different worlds, together as one powerful force to defeat the Empire once and for all.

"It is time," Luke said quietly and he lowered his hood, revealing dark blond hair, blue eyes and a short beard. He reached into his tunic with his right hand, which was prosthetic, drew out a holoprojector, and activated it. The image of a Mobian Hedgehog, wearing a utility suit with a helmet and cape, appeared. A lightsaber hung from his belt.

"Luke!" Sonic said at once. "Have you decided?"

"Yes," Luke replied. "It's time for us to gather the team."

"Good," Sonic said. "Very well, then. We'll send out the message. You guys get to Mobius as soon as you can."

"See you there," Luke said, and terminated the link.

* * *

_Dragon Valley, Planet Avalice_

Sash Lilac, the Water Dragon heroine of her world, was streaking through Dragon Valley, clad in her white battle armour and wielding her twin magenta lightsabers. She was training in the use of her weapons in conjunction with her body.

She began to spin and twirl her weapons around in fluid motions, whipping her ponytails in long arcs, all while still rocketing forward. Then, she came to the edge of a cliff and took a bound into the air and performed a Dragon Cyclone with her weapons, slowing her fall. Then, she Boosted towards a large boulder and brought both lightsabers down in an X movement, slicing the boulder into four pieces.

Lilac stepped back and exhaled slowly.

"Not too shabby," she said, smiling as she disengaged her weapons.

Just then, a watch on her wrist began to beep. It was given to her by Sonic, in case they wished to see each other or needed the other's help. Hooking her weapons to her belt, Lilac pressed the reply button. A hologram of Sonic's face appeared.

"Hey, Sonic," Lilac said. "How's it going?"

"Fine at the moment," Sonic said, a serious look on his face, "but could you and your friends come to Mobius as soon as you can? We're calling a meeting of heroes."

"A meeting of heroes?" Lilac said, her eyes widening. "Is something coming?"

"You'll hear everything when you guys get to Freedom HQ tomorrow evening. You interested?"

"If it involves helping and protecting others, you bet I'm interested."

"Good. We'll see you tomorrow evening."

"Great." And without another word, Lilac shot off to tell the others the news.

* * *

_Castle of Friendship, Ponyville, Equestria_

Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship and Element of Magic, was in her crystal castle, curled up in front of a blazing fire reading a book. Her adopted children, Spike and Nyx, were curled up on either side of her, each wrapped up in one of Twilight's wings and sleeping peacefully, having had their mother read to them. Twilight had decided to stay up a bit longer reading her book.

Just then, her ears picked up a vibration from nearby. Looking up, she saw the diary of her sister-figure and informal student Sunset Shimmer vibrating softly. That meant Sunset had written a message to Twilight.

As quietly as she could, Twilight levitated the diary over to her and opened it.

_Dear Twilight_

_Hope you and your friends and family are well. I'm writing to you on behalf of Sonic and the Freedom Fighters; they wish for you and your friends to come to Freedom HQ on Mobius tomorrow evening. Sonic and Master Skywalker are calling all their fellow heroes together for an important meeting._

_Look forward to see you then and give Spike and Nyx my love._

_Sunset_

_P.S. Could you contact Spyro and pass this message on to him?_

Twilight was intrigued. All of Sonic and Luke's fellow heroes? She had heard of them, and if they were all being called together, there must be a serious threat on the horizon.

Twilight thought; she didn't wish to attract enemies to her peaceful home world of Equestria, but Sonic and his friends had helped her in the defence of Equestria and she trusted that if any external enemy threatened Equestria, Sonic, Luke and their friends would ensure they never made it into their land.

"Looks like it's time for the Harmony Ponies to spread the magic of friendship to other worlds," she whispered to her sleeping children. "But first, I'll need to inform Spyro…"

* * *

_Dragon Temple, Avalar_

Spyro was practicing his skills in the Dragon Dojo, cycling through his various Elemental powers to take out the various dummies that swarmed around him, while his mentor, Fire Guardian Ignitus, his brother Sparx, his friend Elora, and his girlfriend Cynder watched.

Spyro zapped a dummy into dust with Electricity, burned two more into ash with Fire, froze a fourth with Ice and shattered it with a head butt and swirled several more into the air with Wind.

"Okay, Spyro," Ignitus said, "that will do for now."

"Can't I continue for a little longer?"

"No, that will do for today," Ignitus said firmly, as the dummies vanished.

He then turned and walked into the Chamber of Visions, while Spyro went over to Cynder.

"You did well, as you always do, Spyro," Cynder said.

"Thanks," Spyro said with a sense of pride but still relatively modest. "You should have a go; you need to be able to defend yourself."

"I know," Cynder said, "but most of my powers are so unnatural; what if I get corrupted again?"

"Your powers don't define you, Cynder," Elora said gently. "Power is not inherently good or evil; it's how you intend to use it. And I know you can use your powers for good."

"Elora's right, Cyn" Spyro said

Cynder looked at Spyro, but before she could reply, Ignitus called out.

"Spyro, Cynder, Elora, we're being called by Princess Twilight."

Spyro, Elora and Cynder quickly scurried into the Chamber of Visions, where Ignitus stood at the Pool of Visions with Terrador, Cyril and Volteer, Guardians of Earth, Ice and Electricity respectively.

Inside the pool, the face of Princess Twilight Sparkle was visible.

"Twilight," Spyro said, "It's good to see you again. Do you need any help at all?"

"Spyro," Twilight replied, "Sunset has told me to tell you that Sonic and Luke are gathering everyone together on Mobius for a meeting; that includes you, Cynder and your friends. Reckon you can make it over to Equestria, so you can come with us to Mobius tomorrow evening?"

Spyro looked up at Ignitus, who nodded. "Yes, Twilight; we'll be there. Do you know why we're needed?"

Twilight shook her head. "No; I think we'll find out when we get to Mobius."

"Okay, Twilight; see you then."

* * *

_Veldin, Kyzil Plateau, Solaris galaxy_

Ratchet, Galactic Ranger and hero of Solaris, Bogon and Polaris, was repairing a speeder in Grim's garage. He was just putting the finishing touches to its engine when his robot friend Clank came in.

"Ratchet!"

Ratchet straightened up, narrowly missing smacking his head on the bonnet of the speeder.

"What is it, Clank?" he said, pulling off his gloves.

"Incoming message from Luke Skywalker," Clank said, and he opened his chest compartment and his message panel floated out. Luke's helmeted head appeared on the screen; he was sitting in his X-Wing.

"Ratchet! Clank! How's it going?"

"Everything's fine for now," Ratchet replied. "But you guys need any help on your own galaxy?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I'll explain everything if you and your friends can make it to Freedom HQ on Mobius."

"You sure you can't explain now?" Ratchet asked.

"I'd rather this message not be intercepted," Luke replied.

"We'll come as soon as we can, Master Skywalker," Clank said.

"How soon is soon?" Ratchet asked.

"One rotation of Mobius," Luke replied.

"Understood," Ratchet replied. "We'll meet you there."

"Great," Luke said, and ended the call.

"Off on another adventure, are ya, kid?" Grim said; he had watched and heard everything.

"Sure am, Grim," Ratchet replied. "You're not gonna try and stop me like with Bogon and Polaris?"

"No, no, those days are over. You're old enough to make your own decisions, kid. Just take care out in that 'Milky Wave' place."

"Milky _Way_," Clank said, with a chuckle.

* * *

_Paris, Francia, Mobius_

On the balcony roof of the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, Adrien Agreste sat alone, lost in his own thoughts. His Kwami, Plagg, floated beside him.

"Ça va, Adrien? (You okay, Adrien?)" Plagg asked tentatively.

Adrien didn't answer; he was too lost in his own thoughts. He still didn't believe that his father was Hawk Moth. He knew his father had become more distant after his mother's death, but how could he have Akumatized so many innocent people? And how could Natalie help him so willingly?

Adrien felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. It was his girlfriend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, with her Kwami, Tikki.

"Ça va, Adrien? (You okay, Adrien?)" she asked, looking worried, speaking in her native French.

"Un peu mieux maintenant tu es là, m'lady (A little better now you're here, m'lady)," Adrien replied, with a small smile.

"Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ça (I'm so sorry about all this)," Marinette said. "Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que vous devez ressentir. J'espère juste que je pourrai te changer les idées (I can't imagine how you must be feeling; I just hope I can take your mind off such awful things)."

"J'apprécie le geste, Marinette, mais je pense avoir besoin d'un endroit pendant un moment (I appreciate the gesture, Marinette, but I think I just need some place for a while)," Adrien said. He got up and began to walk away.

"Adrien," Marinette said hastily, "S'il vous plaît rappelez-vous que vous n'êtes pas seul. Vous nous avez, rappelez-vous? Et nous savons que vous n'êtes pas méchant (please remember you're not alone. You have us, remember? And we know you're not evil)."

Adrien smiled as he walked back down into the bedroom. Plagg followed.

"Oh, Tikki, que vais-je faire? (Oh, Tikki, what am I gonna do?)" Marinette asked her Kwami.

"Sois patient, Marinette (Be patient, Marinette)," Tikki said gently. "Être là pour lui est suffisant, pour l'instant (You being there for him is good enough, for now)."

"Je connais (I know)," Marinette sighed, "mais je déteste le voir comme ça (but I hate to see him like this)."

"Maybe a nice kiss might help," said a voice in English from right behind her. Marinette started, but knew who it was.

"I've told you before, Sly Cooper, don't sneak up on me!" she snapped, switching to English.

Sly Cooper, Master Thief, leapt down from the railing where he'd been perched.

"My apologies, young lady," he said. "I was only seeing if I could help."

"Well, you can't," Marinette said curtly. "How could you, honourable thief though you are, possibly help with something like this? Shouldn't you be off stealing stuff from other thieves?"

"I do have a life outside of that," Sly said. "And anyway, no need to be rude."

Marinette sighed. "I'm sorry, Sly; I'm just so worried about Adrien. I don't want him to think he's defined by his father's actions. I wish there was something I could do for him."

"Well, like your little floating pet said, being there for him is enough for now."

"I am not a pet," Tikki said, "but I appreciate your support. Anyway, why are you here in the first place?"

"Ah yes," Sly said. "I'm here to inform you that Sonic and his friends want us to come over to Freedom HQ. Manic's just told me."

Marinette gazed at him. "Why?"

"Manic says everything will be explained once we're all together. However, if Adrien's not up for coming, I'll understand and I'm sure they'll understand too."

"No, I think he'll come," Marinette said. "I hope…" she added quietly.

* * *

_Freedom HQ, Great Forest_

The Knothole Freedom Fighters and Sunset Shimmer were gathered together, all suited up and waiting for the others to arrive.

"I hope everyone makes it," Sonic said, a touch of anxiety and excitement in his voice, as he paced up and down very quickly.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Sally Acorn said; she was clad in her battle armour, with his visor open.

"Yeah, relax, bro," Manic said. "We did give them plenty of notice."

Just then, they heard the sound of approaching ships from outside.

"That must be Luke and the Rebels," Rotor said.

"Or maybe it's Ratchet and the Galactic Rangers," Espio said.

Thomas Holmes led them outside to look. "Actually, it's all of them," he said, pointing into the sky.

Sure enough, the sky was full of ships; an X-Wing, the Millennium Falcon, Ratchet's ship, Talwyn's ship and a few Class-g Star Jumpers. They were coming in to land.

The Freedom Fighters waved to them as they descended slowly towards them. Then, they heard something else; a rumble of an engine. A van was speeding towards them; blue with painted flames and a raccoon symbol on the front. It was the Cooper Gang's van.

"Sly!" Manic said, delightedly. "He's made it too!"

The van screeched to a halt close to them, but it wasn't just Sly and his best friends, Bentley and Murray that climbed out; Bentley was followed out of the side door of the van by Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Queen Bee and Carapace, the Miraculous Team.

"Finally!" Queen Bee said. "We're here! It was tight in there."

"Never thought I'd agree with Chloe, but she's right," Rena Rouge said.

"Sorry," Bentley said. "Wasn't built with the capacity for 8 people."

"Yo, Manic!" Sly said, walking to his old friend and hi-fiving him. "How's it going?"

"Just fine, Sly," Manic said. "Glad to be here to help!"

Ratchet, Clank and Angela had just climbed out of their ship, as had Talwyn, Cronk, Zephyr and the Galactic Rangers. Meanwhile, Luke Skywalker had jumped down from his X-Wing, just as Han Solo, Princess Leia Organa, Ahsoka Tano, Rahm Kota, Hera, Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar stepped down from the Millennium Falcon.

"Oh good," Luke said in relief, spotting the others. "Sly, Ratchet and Ladybug and their friends have made it." He approached Sonic. "Good to see you again, Sonic."

"Good to see you too, Luke," Sonic replied, shaking hands. "Like the beard."

"Thanks," Luke said. "Is everyone else here?"

"No," Sally said. "We're still waiting for the teams from Avalice, Avalar and Equestria."

Tails, who was wearing his own battle suit, was standing at the portal that connected Mobius to Avalice that he had built with Torque. Just then, a light pulsed on the console.

"It's Torque," Tails said. "He, Lilac and their friends must be coming now."

And sure enough, when Tails opened the portal, out of it stepped Sash Lilac, Carol Tea, Milla Basset, Torque, Gong and Neera Li.

"Lilac!" Sonic said in delight, moving over to hug his old friend.

"Sonic!" Lilac said in reply. "Glad you made it!"

Just then, the mirror that connected Mobius to Equestria glowed brightly and next moment, a large group of people emerged one-by-one: Twilight Sparkle, Spyro the Dragon, Spike, Sparx, Nyx, Cynder, Elora, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Flame, Ember, Sheila, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Hunter and Bianca. Not everyone came through easily; some tumbled through and landed in a heap. Once everyone had orientated themselves, they faced the others.

"Twilight! Spyro, you made it!" Sunset Shimmer said in delight, running over to hug them.

"Good to see you too, Sunset," Twilight replied.

"Brilliant, we're all here now," Luke said. "Now we've all been reacquainted, I understand you're all wondering why you've all been called here."

Everyone turned to look at Luke, waiting expectedly.

"As you know, the Galactic Empire still poses a threat to the galaxy, despite the death of Darth Sidious and my father. We all want freedom and justice for the galaxy; this is a threat to us all, and so, I ask for your help in defeating the Empire.

"Will you guys help the Rebellion in our fight?" Leia asked.

"I'm with you," Sonic said at once. "Like you even needed to ask!"

"All the Freedom Fighters are with you, Luke," Sally said. She turned to the groups of heroes. "How about you?"

There was a moment's silence.

"I'm in too," Lilac said, approaching Luke and Sonic. "If Sonic's in, we're in. Right, guys?"

Her Avalice friends nodded.

"We're with you as well," Spyro said, also stepping forward. "We never turn my back on friends in need."

"Ditto," Elora and Hunter said.

"Bianca and I will do whatever it takes to protect the innocent from evil and prove our allegiance," Cynder said.

"You guys have helped save our galaxies, so it's only right me and Clank help save yours," Ratchet said. "You guys in?" he said to the others.

"Where you go, I go," Angela said.

"Us too," Brax said, speaking on behalf of his team.

"And us," Talwyn said.

"The Elements of Harmony will do their bit to bring the magic of friendship to everyone!" Twilight said her friends and family nodding.

"We're up to it!" Ladybug cried. She looked at Cat Noir. "You feel up for this?"

Cat Noir smiled, still looking a bit sad, but also confident. "My father must be stopped. I will do what I have to, especially with you, m'lady."

"What honour would it be to refuse?" Sly said.

Luke smiled. "I cannot tell you how relieved I am to hear all that."

"Our pleasure, Luke," Sonic said. "You reckon we should become one mighty fighting force for freedom? I think we'd make an incredible team. What do you guys think?"

The others all made sounds of assent.

"Interesting idea," Leia said. "I like it."

"As do I," Luke said.

"So, who's gonna be our leader, then?" Thomas asked.

"I don't think there should be one leader," Sonic said. "We're a team."

"Maybe there could be a group of leaders," Twilight suggested. "Like in the Rebellion, where there's no one leader, but a leading body."

"That sounds good, Twilight," Leia said. "So, who do you think should make up this body?"

"Well, there are eight groups here; I suggest the most prominent individual from each group becomes a leading member."

"Right," Luke said. "Well, I guess as Rebel Commander and Jedi Master, I shall be one of the leaders. Who else is with me?"

"I am," Sonic said. "That alright with you guys?" he asked his friends. They all nodded.

"I'm leader of the Elements of Harmony," Twilight said, "so count me in too."

"And me from Avalice," Lilac said.

"You go, Ladybug," Cat Noir said, he and the others giving her a little push forwards.

"You too, Spyro," Elora said.

"And you, Ratchet," Clank said. "You are essentially leader of the Galactic Rangers now."

"Well, I guess I'm in too," Sly said.

The eight heroes - two Mobians, two dragons, two humans, a Lombax and an Alicorn - approached each other.

"Well, then, what are we gonna call ourselves?" Sonic said.

"We're all about fighting for freedom," Luke said. "Reckon that should be in our name?"

"I think so," Twilight said, "but 'Freedom' alone isn't sufficient. I believe our name should refer to what we are. I believe that as we are different groups coming together with a mutual goal, I think that makes us a league."

The others smiled in admiration.

"You really are as well read as they say you are," Luke said. "How about… the League of Freedom?"

The others nodded in consent. "I like it," Sonic said. "League of Freedom it is!"

"Alright then," Luke said, speaking to the whole mass of heroes. "Let's get out there and show the Empire that this is our galaxy!"

There was a mighty cheer from all around. Then, in the middle of it all, six hands, a paw and a hoof met in the middle. And in that moment, the League of Freedom was born!

* * *

_Jakku, Inner Rim_

The Empire had gathered its forces into the backwater desert world of Jakku, amassed under Doctor Ivo Robotnik, and assisted by such individuals as the organic-hating robot Doctor Nefarious, the Dark Master Malefor, the warlord Arktivus Brevon and the reclusive Hawk Moth.

They were preparing for a surprise strike against the New Republic and were just finalizing their plans when a large fleet of Rebel ships suddenly appeared in the planet's orbit. By the time Imperial forces was prepped to respond, several dropships had descended towards the planet's surface.

Eight figures jumped from the leading dropship and flew towards the ground, landing softer than one might dropping from that height, but still with enough force to make the ground shake. It was Sonic, Lilac, Twilight, Spyro, Ratchet, Sly, Ladybug and Luke. Robotnik and his allies gaped.

"Swift as the wind, fastest thing alive, I am Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Strong and fast as water, noble as the dragon, I am Sash Lilac!"

"Princess of Friendship, Element of Magic, I am Twilight Sparkle!"

"Wielder of all elements, embodiment of balance, I am Spyro!"

"Galactic Ranger, heroes of three galaxies, I am Ratchet!"

"Sneaky as shadow, Master Thief, I am Sly Cooper!"

"Good fortune embodied, up to the test, I am Ladybug!

"Heir to the Jedi, son of the Chosen One, I am Luke Skywalker!"

"Together, we are… the LEAGUE OF FREEDOM!" they said in unison. "Dedicated to the freedom and peace of all!"


End file.
